Destined
by pirate-of-hearts
Summary: Set after Dead Man's Chest. Sparrabeth. After rescueing Jack, Elizabeth copes with her emotions while the crew sets sail for more adventure and laughs. Rated M in anticipation of later chapters. Confusion, romance, drama, and adventure ensue!
1. Tears Before The Sunrise

**Elizabeth gazed forlornly at the cold, damp floor of the deck bellow her feet as she slumped on the steps that led to above deck. She'd been sitting here for only God knew how long. Jack hadn't spoken to her. Not once. Not once in this whole damned time! Even when he'd revealed to the crew her sinful crime when they'd first washed-up on the shore of the Locker to rescue him, he hadn't been actually speaking to her… more so at her. But the look in his eyes, try as he might to avert them from her, spoke even louder than his silence of unspoken, painful words. The trouble was, she couldn't truly read what was written in those eyes. And the notion of that was driving her mad. **

**Will hadn't been much better. He kept glancing at her, and his eyes were nearly as difficult to read as Jack's. She needed to do something - fast! Before she lost him, too. But what was she to tell Will? Of course, he mustn't truly be upset with her for having killed Jack - only a few hours prior to her actions had Will himself attempted the task. Elizabeth couldn't help but suppress the tiniest hint of a smile. In her mind's eye, she still sometimes saw the three of them, locked in epic battle aboard a rolling, riveting wheel. No, truly that couldn't be the reason. Surely he must be hurt that she had not shared with him her plans; even told him about it. But if she was to address the matter, what was she to tell him? How could she ever possibly explain why she had kept the horrid sin a secret from him? **_**Because you kissed him, Elizabeth. **_**A voice inside her whispered, **_**Because you wanted to kiss Jack. Your curiosity got the best of you. **_**Had Will seen them kiss? **

**Words drifted and seeped throughout the chasm of her mind like the tentacles of the Kraken, slicing and piercing from deep within her like broken shards of glass. **

_**Curiosity**_

_**Marr-iage.**_

_**Peas in a pod.**_

_**Good man.**_

_**Persuade Me**_

_**Darlin'**_

_**Lizzie**_

_**Dearie**_

_**Luv**_

_**Pirate**_

**Yes, she was a pirate. She always had been, from the moment when she'd first begun to poor over pirate's tales as a child in secret. She was a pirate in every respect and way that Jack was a good man. **

**Elizabeth's heart was aching. It had been so, so long since Jack had purred into her ear or flashed her one of his charming smirks. And oh so long since he'd spoken to her and called her pet names…**

_**I'm not sorry…**_

**The words echoed within the captivating hollow of her mind, her heart, her soul, her spirit… he very being. She was sorry. She was sorry for so, so many things… **

**A chill ran up Elizabeth's spine. She nearly froze as Will's frigid form loomed above her. They shared a long, emotionally straining gaze before he finally broke the moment and spoke, "Why didn't you tell me?" **

_**Yes, why indeed, Elizabeth? **_**Her mind whispered cruelly, taunting her, **_**Because you didn't want to believe you were a murderer? Because you just couldn't admit that you killed someone you cared so deeply about? Was it because you would break Will's heart when he discovered that you cheated? Or was it because you were afraid of something else? Something far, far greater. Were you afraid to admit that you've fallen in love with another man? With somebody you're not supposed to love?**_

**Her thoughts wandered back to that infamous day when she'd engaged, spellbound, in that lingering conversation with her sweet, sweet Sparrow. **

"_**Why doesn't your compass work?"**_

"_**My compass works fine."**_

**Elizabeth violently shook herself back into the cruel reality of where she was now… of a pitiless, brutally cold place to which it seemed no light from previous days could shine and warm a spirit. But all she could feel was the damp and the cold and the pain. And the unrelenting cruelty of guilt and regret. "It wasn't your burden to bear."**

**Will was silent a few moments, then suddenly he spoke with such emotion thickening his tongue and hurt in his eyes that the impact of it struck her, "But I was bearing it, wasn't I?"**

**Elizabeth caught her breath. Her head shot up to gaze at him in despair. So he had seen it, then. He had witnessed their forbidden kiss. He thought that she loved Jack. But why, then, had he not acted? She puzzled a moment, but the answer surfaced almost instantly: because he loves you. Another realization struck her so abruptly and severely in the following moments, as she glanced up into his eyes, that she nearly doubled back in pain: That had been the reason for his determination to retrieve Jack from even the farthest reaches of death - he loved her, and he thought that she loved… **

**Elizabeth glanced up and held Will's gaze as the ripples emitted by her initial wave of shock coursed painfully throughout her body, her heart leaping to her throat while tears began to crowd her eyes, "You thought I loved him."**

**What was even worse than the pain in his eyes was the growing feeling that he was right. Yes, he was right… All at once, the intensity of the situation overcame her. Elizabeth gasped for air, heaving in heavy sobs of breath. She dismally attempted to stand. She couldn't be here with him. She couldn't confront this now, as much as she may need to… because the pain constricting and eating away at her was finally taking control. She turned and went to flee, but Will snatched at her arm and roughly pulled her back up against the hard wood of a wall, pinning her. As he gazed into her face intently, Elizabeth felt a thousand emotions surge between them. At last, still holding her firmly, Will spoke, "If you make your decisions alone, how can I trust you?"**

**What was coming next nearly broke her heart. And she knew it would break his. But she had had enough of broken hearts. The pathway they were headed to would only end in tears, and she had to do something before all was lost. **_**I must salvage what I can from among the pieces I have strewn.**_

**Pushing roughly away from him, she quickly slipped the engagement ring from her finger. In one smooth movement, Elizabeth pressed the ring into his hand and swept past him, along with all the dreams she'd ever cherished until she'd entered her life of piracy. Of Curiosity. "You can't," she sobbed, quickly fleeing the room.**

*** * ***

**Jack groaned. He was coming-to. The bleak light of a single candle and the soft moonlight flooding in through the window of his cabin burned something bloody awful right straight through his eyelids, with absolutely no consideration. Couldn't the light appreciate the pain that it was putting him through and step it down a notch? How long had he been hung-over this time? Since that bloody eunuch and his ever-so-charming to-be-wedded murderous, along with that traitorous son of a bilge rat had lead all of them miscreants to save him, he'd done little more than drink, snooze, and bark orders. That was, when he wasn't avoiding **_**her**_**. Not only must he be under constant watchful eye to avoid her physically, but also mentally… not to even mention emotionally, nor any other form. **

_**I'm not sorry.**_

**The words echoed across the dimly lit, cold and empty… utterly hollow room. Not nearly as hollow as himself. They were cruel as they danced… and vivid. As vivid as her face, etched into his mind for all eternity. The moments as she walked away, condemning him to death and leaving him to die, replayed a thousand, million times all within an instant. Her face, her taste, her voice… they burned his memory and tortured his heart. Maybe this was the real hell. If it was, then perhaps Jack finally understood just what drove them so mad that they would sell themselves to the Dutchman. Jack stumbled his way to the bed, fumbling with the sheets. Emitting yet another groan, he sank back and allowed his alcohol-induced sleep to overtake him once more. But even in his dreams, he could not escape her. **

**Jack dreamed of that night they'd been marooned together on that small, deserted island. The way that they'd frolicked and danced about the fire, shamelessly flirting and drifting searchingly closer… as though they had each found in each other something that they needed, yet felt that they did not deserve. He dreamed of her eyes… of the amber flames burning deep inside of them. All at once, Elizabeth's face contorted sharply and the scenery began to change. They were still… close… but the atmosphere had now changed, too. Youthful, joyous spirit had evolved into a mature bloom of passion. **_**"I'm not sorry…" **_**Those words still seared him deeply. So deep…**

**Jack awoke with a start. It was still dark, but the gray light drowsily seeping in through the window emitted a whisper that the sun would soon be rising. As he lazily gathered his effects, Jack noticed something odd. There lay on the floor near the doorway a single sheet of parchment. The only half-conscious pirate muttered a curse under his breath as he swaggered over to the measly thing. It had assumabley been slipped in underneath the door. Jack first considered shredding the thing - what if it held another black spot on it, only this time from the crew? He'd seen far too much of them recently for his liking. However, as per usual, curiosity got the best of poor old Jack. In one swift swipe, Jack snatched-up the piece of paper and began to divulge its contents. **

_**Meet me on deck at sunrise. Make sure no one follows you.**_

_**~ Will**_

"**Oh buggar," Well, there certainly was not much to divulge. Jack sighed in frustration. This should be interesting… what more could that eunuch possibly want with him, now that he was all set-up to marry his bonny lass? Ah, well. Buggar.**

**Jack reluctantly swaggered his way towards the door.**


	2. Inquisitions

**A/N: Hi guys! I just wanted to take this time to apologize for not properly formatting or disclaiming the first chapter… I guess that I'm still getting used to this! Ha ha. ;D Anyways, tell me what you think, and I hope that you like it! I'm open to suggestions and such of the like. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned these characters and the original copyrights, do you REALLY think that I would have allowed the couplings to end-up the way that they did??! PLEASE! **

**Long live Sparrabeth!**

**P.S. I know that this chapter and a few others will have a lot of Will, but PLEASE bare with me. There will be bountiful J/Eness VERY soon… I promise! ****J And I also ASSURE you that, when it comes, it should well be worth the wait!!!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Inquisitions**

Elizabeth lay motionless, breathing softly with her head tilted to the side of the pillow and one hand lingering just a few mere inches from her cheek. Will gazed at her as mixed emotions flooded his senses, his mind and heart entangled and entrapped within the depths of their grasp. When he had first considered entering her cabin, the mere thought of it nearly froze his blood to ice. What if he was caught? What if she was awake when he snuck in? How would he explain himself? Would he get the chance to? He had raised his hand subconsciously to his cheek; fearful memories of the effect the women of Tortuga had left their upon his last visit to find Jack. He wasn't exactly desperate for another painful blow. No… she wouldn't. Or would she?_ Remember Will, _A tauntingly searing voice from somewhere deep inside him whispered,_ she's not your fiancé anymore._

This still-fresh revelation again hurt him deeply. It was by far, far more painful than the memories of his cheek and the women of Tortuga.

However, when he finally did enter her cabin, all had been dark and quiet. And there he had found her; fast asleep in her bed. How could she just sleep there? After causing him so much pain? Was this just an average day in her life? An ordinary thing, now? Hurt someone you used to love - a man who cared about you deeply - and then dream away the night in plotting your pursuit for the next one? Will sighed. No, of course not. Will knew her better than that. He would have never believed that she'd hurt anyone intentionally at all… If he hadn't learned about what she'd done to Jack.

_Alright, enough of this_, thought Will. _I must confirm my suspicions. If I'm correct about the direction as to where that compass points, perhaps I can discover what it is Elizabeth is after. Then, I can take it to her. And, maybe we…_

Will slowly moved his hand to stroke her face. Her soft features twitched at his course hand's touch. She murmured something under her breath, but Will couldn't decipher it. _Control yourself, dammit!_ he internally scolded.

Taking-in a deep breath, Will ever-so-gently undid the sash from around her waist. Just as he'd suspected, the compass hung protectively from her belt. After struggling with the binding for some time, Will finally grasped his prize. The compass now lay secretively in his hand. He itched to try-out his theory on Elizabeth, but first he needed to test-it-out upon himself… just so that he could be certain that he was correct. Slowly opening the compass, he marveled as the arrow swung wildly, battling between two directions. At first it looked as though it was sharply deciding upon a different destination, which had Will worried. What was the compass trying to point him to? But then finally, at last, it pointed dead-centre at Elizabeth. Will sighed. So he'd been right, after all! Now, what could have been battling so diligently against his need for Elizabeth? He wondered about this for scarcely a moment before shaking the thought away. What did he care? It obviously hadn't succeeded in diverting him from his true desires, so he regarded it as being unimportant. And now… to test his theory on Elizabeth…

Ever so cautiously, Will opened the hand closest by Elizabeth's face and placed the compass in her outstretched palm. The arrow spun wildly. _Please_, Will prayed, _please point to me!_

After a few painstakingly dreadful moments, the needle of the compass froze. It did not point to Will.

Will felt his heart begin to sink. The compass was pointed at the cabin door. Will took a deep, shaking breath. Of course the compass wouldn't point to him! He tried to reason with himself. That was why he was here - to find-out what it was Elizabeth wanted so that he could give it to her. So that she would come back to him…

Will strode painfully slowly over to he cabin door, which he had still left slightly ajar. Gradually opening it, Will found himself afraid of what he might find. He was infact very fearful… for what could Elizabeth want so much that she would deny the arrow of pointing to her fiancé?

_Ex-fiancé, Will, _he had to painfully, yet forcefully, remind himself.

Glancing out the now open doorway, Will found himself quite taken-aback. For the only thing that lay directly across the deck from Elizabeth's cabin was Jack's quarters. Will glanced back to Elizabeth's sleeping form, feeling betrayed. Why was the compass pointing to Jack? He could still remember, with a jolt of sudden pain and anger, the twist of hatred and agony that he had first felt at the sight of those two kissing. Even if Elizabeth had only kissed Jack in order to trick him into staying behind… could she not have found other tactics? Plucking-off his hat, or luring him with rum, perhaps? But no… he supposed that those tactics would have felt more than slightly out-of-place in that particular moment. But damn it all, why had she gone and kissed him!?

_Wait_, a voice inside him purred, in an attempt to sooth himself of all the pains and the scars. _It might not be Jack himself that the compass is pointing to. What if it's something else… something inside of Jack's cabin, perhaps? If I were to… if I could… acquire it… and bring it back to Elizabeth…_

Will sighed, then cursed under his breath. Why had he had to pick the damned bloodiest of all locations to do this!? It was impossible to know which way the compass was pointing when they were surrounded by walls!

_Because you were hoping that it would point to you…_

Will grit his teeth defiantly. Of course that little voice was right, as always. No matter how reluctant he was to admit that fact, nor how much he simply wished that it wasn't true.

_It wasn't only that,_ he told himself, _Where else could I be guaranteed that she'd be sleeping? _

Yes… where else, indeed? He'd just have to figure out what Elizabeth could want that would be inside Jack's cabin with out the compass, he supposed… What bothered Will more was the indecisiveness of whether or not the compass was pointing to Jack… He'd just have to find a way to work that all out later…

With a sigh, Will abruptly came to the realization of what he must do next. He must undeniably confirm his suspicions about the compass once and for all… if not just to ensure that he was not heading-off on a wild goose chase. Will took one last, longing glance at Elizabeth's sleeping form, then swiped the compass away. It was only then that the stack of blank paper and the quill so readily dipped in ink that sat atop Elizabeth's desk. Taking a few daring steps toward the desk, Will's new idea began to take shape.

* * *

Will gazed out onto the horizon as it cast familiar soft, pink shards of light across the glistening Caribbean Sea, its murky depths transfixing him in their enchantments. It was only when Jack cleared his throat that Will realized he was standing there, just a short ways off to the left. Will caught his breath. Jack, too, was gazing out upon the breathtaking scenery. Will wished that he could read his face. What would he see, if he could?

Jack took a slow and steady breath. What did that damn eunuch want with him so damn early in the bloody morning?!

"What does the compass point to, Jack?" Will unsteadily began.

Jack frowned. He seemed uncomfortable about divulging such secretive information. But Jack merely shook his head and sighed. Not talking to the eunuch sure as hell wasn't going to get him to leave, "To whatever it is you want most, mate."

Will looked down at his feet bewilderedly and shuffled them.

Jack studied his demeanor, "May I inquire, dear William, as to the purpose and origins of this inquiry?"

Will's face changed abruptly, contorting into a sadistic sneer, "I'll answer yours when you answer mine."

Jack frowned uncertainly, "Me thought I just already answered yers, mate."

Will shook his head slowly, "No, Jack. A second question."

Jack sighed in mere frustration. _What now? _"Oh, alright! What is it _now_, boy?"

Will turned and took another two steps closer to him, so that their faces were mere inches apart, "What do you intend to do now?"

_Drink, mope, sleep, and sleep with whores, now that your bonny lass is engaged to a bloody eunuch and sent me to the locker with the help of all her bloody charms_, Jack thought. But, of course, that wasn't what he said. He didn't dare. Besides, he wouldn't have said "moping", anyways. Even if it was true, he wouldn't have admitted to it. Moping was for eunuchs. Instead he replied, rather stubbornly, "I'm not quite sure that I understand the inquiry, mate."

"You know bloody well what I mean!" Will spat, "What do you intend to do to get us out of this damned locker!? And even once you're through with that, _then_ what!? Do we head for land? The Brethren Court? And what about my father!?"

"Well aren't you sounding like a whining, mangy cat!?" Jack thundered, "If I was you, I would be concerning myself with what little I have left… such as my bonny lass, in order to keep her from murdering anyone else! As a matter of fact, why don't you go and find her - maybe she can help you calm down, aye?"

Will turned away in an attempt to hide the emotions burning across his face. Jack had no idea of how much his words effected him; nor how searingly painful they stung.

"And as for your bloody father, what am _I_ supposed to do about that, aye? I can't help the fact that you've made an arse of your pathetic little eunuchy self by making a promise you can't keep! If I was you, I'd be protecting what you have left, before that mutinous fiancé of yours realizes that you can't give her what she wants!"

Will turned back to jack, pure rage emanating from him now, like an aura of red. Blood red… Jack quite suddenly found himself taken aback by it.

"And what is that, might I ask?" Will seethed in a low, menacing tone.

"Freedom, mate," Jack searched Will's eyes. That boy was becoming more a pirate every day, "There ain't nothin' that's worth more 'n that."

Will's eyes slowly softened, and he could feel his entire body going limp. Embarrassed for some unknown reason, Jack abruptly turned away. New fresh, spiteful words began to form delinquently on his tongue, "And how is your charming murderous, by the way?"

"She's -" Will began, but something stopped him. The lad looked as though he were taking great pains to avoid saying something. And then he spat miserably, "Why don't you ask her yourself?!"

Jack shrank back in a flinch. Did that eunuch honestly think that he would - even if he could - talk to Miss Swan?! Why, the nerve of him! As if he'd want to talk to that… that _wench_!

"So when is the fine date to be set, anyways?" Jack inquired cordially, his voice thick with mockery in an attempt to conceal his contempt.

"For what?" Will seethed, as he gazed harshly out unto the horizon. Onto a seemingly endless yet empty sea. Jack was taken aback as he wondered, not for the first time as of late, the young Bootstrap's boy William had turned into this… this harsh, cold man… Perhaps it was once Will made that promise to his father. Yes, that must have been it. Ever since that boy had made the promise to liberate his father… he'd slowly yet surely become a different man… And Jack was sure that Elizabeth could feel it, too. Not that he'd much ever cared for the lad, of course, he told himself.

"Uh…" Jack moaned. Why must it be him to remind William about that? When he himself had been dreading the fact for so long, now? "A little union, aye? That little… mar-riage between you and a certain bonny lass?"

Will didn't answer. He didn't even move. It was as though he had been turned to stone - condemned to forever gaze out onwards to the sea. Jack took this as his cue to continue, "Because you see, Will, I am captain of a ship. And being captain of a ship, I could in fact perform a mar-riage."

As much as the thought of some eunuch marring his Lizzie made Jack want to blow chunks and get rip-roaring drunk for twelve weeks before finally ending his pain by shooting himself, Jack had to admit that, if Lizzie refused him, this could potentially serve as the ultimate revenge. However, Will still seemed slightly more than unconvinced, for his only movement was in his mouth, which twitched slightly further downwards. _Well, I suppose that I'll just have to persuade him then, won't I? _"Right here. Right on this deck. Right -"

Will turned all at once, whirling around so fast that Jack was forced to flinch back nervously, "Will you shut-up!?" Will slowly calmed himself down, taking large, steady breaths.

"Let me make this very clear to you," Will uttered harshly, with a dangerous look in his fiery young eyes… though they seldom appeared quite so young anymore, "I would never let you perform my wedding. You wouldn't be there." With this, he slapped something with surprising momentum into Jack's hand and stalked off towards the entrance to below deck. Most likely to find rum. He'd acquired a bit of a taste for it, since he'd returned from his rendezvous aboard the Dutchman.

_Probably because he has more reasons to drink, now, _Jack thought, as he called on after him, "'T's alright, mate. I understand completely. I'd be a danger to tha bride's honor, that I would!"

Will flinched. If only he could call her that. But Elizabeth was not going to be his bride anymore. Or was she? _Only if I can find what it is that she wants that's inside of Jack's cabin… _

As long as that thing Elizabeth wanted most was not Jack himself.

And with these final thoughts, Will headed down bellow deck. He definitely needed a drink…

* * *

**So? Love it? Hate it? Hope that you liked it! Review if you want (though I won't guilt-trip / beg you to) and don't worry, the nest chapter is sure to definitely have more J/Eness in it!!! Seeya soon!**


	3. Where The Compass Points

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 3! Just wanted to say sorry if the characters appear at all OOC and let me know! Also, reviews are always welcome! There are plenty of surprises and passionate scenes ahead, so keep a weather eye on the horizon and enjoy!**

**Long live Sparrabeth!!!**

**Disclaimer: See chapter one. And if I DID own these characters, do you REALLY think that I would have allowed Elizabeth to choose Will instead of Jack!?!??!??!??!?**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. Sorry for taking all so long to update.. Life happens, I guess. Plus, am undergoing a MAJOR onslaught of writer's block, unfortunately.**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Where The Compass Points**

Jack shook his compass violently. He'd been struggling with it for hours, now, "I know what I want! I know what I want! I know what I want!!!"

Yes, he'd been unfortunately struggling at this ever since his conversation with Will. Which had been now nearly four hours ago. Ever since that eunuch had returned to him his compass from the charming murderous. No, bonny lass still suited her better. The anger nearly made Jack want to keel-over. She couldn't even return his damned compass to him!? She had to get her bloody fiancé to do it for her? At the crack of dawn?

_Probably just to bluntly remind you that they must have been __**together**__ before the crack of dawn. On __**your**__ ship._

Jack grit his teeth. He couldn't stand the thought that they had been together like that on his ship last night. Nor about what they might have been _doing_. On _his_ ship. On _his bloody ship! _Nor could he stand the fact that Elizabeth was so bluntly rubbing it in his face by sending her little eunuch to do her errands for her at the crack of dawn like some bloody schoolboy lover! Sure, the boy might be a eunuch, but he wasn't blind. Any man with even half his testosterone would be tempted to do a million and one dishonorable things to a girl of her structure. Hell, he himself would have shagged her by now if it weren't for the fact she was taken! And even then… perhaps if they were on better terms… _Or for the fact that she's already murdered you once…_

_Nah… maybe she just couldn't face you,_ Jack's heart whimpered in a feeble attempt to justify his weary sadness. He had to admit that, when Will had returned the compass to him for Elizabeth, he'd felt no better than a mangy mutt of a dog who had just been slapped right on the rear. Jack tried to coax his old, famously smug smirk back to him, _She's so torn-up after what she did to you that the mere sight of you makes her wanna cry like the silly lil governor's prissy that she is._

After having struggled to hold the smirk for seldom longer than four or five seconds, however, he soon gave-up, _Who am I kidding? She's probably lost her maidenhood to that eunuch by now, while this poor sucker hasn't gotten lucky in months!_

Jack considered this briefly. _Not since I've met __**her**__, come to think of it._

Dammit, and now he'd gone to thinking about her again! As if getting the compass to work wasn't difficult enough without her crowding his every waking thought!!! Jack had been attempting to decipher a way out of The Locker for hours now, with both the compass and the charts spread-out across his desk. For as much as Jack despised the very _thought_ of that traitorous, mangy seadog Barbossa at the helm of his precious ship, Jack was not about to surrender the praise for successfully locating the solution to escaping the Locker to any other man - particularly that of Barbossa. No, _especially_ Barbossa! However, neither the charts, nor the compass seemed to want to co-operate. _Ironic, really_, Jack thought bitterly. _The two most powerful navigation tools in the world, and I can't seem to make any use of either of them!_

Whenever Jack would open the compass, its arrow always only pointed to one thing: Elizabeth. Whenever Jack would even begin to think he had a heading, he'd scramble out on deck only to discover that the arrow would be pointing towards her lounging form against the rail, or her figure across the deck as she engaged in conversation with the crew. For a while, he'd actually been sure he had a heading. Until he'd realized that the needle was pointing repeatedly to Elizabeth's cabin… in which she was probably sleeping…

Jack threw down the compass in frustration, "Damn it all - I know what I bloody want!!!"

At that exact moment, a soft knock resounded on the door. Jack flinched, giving a quick, worried glance at the door, as he called out hopefully, "Gibbs?"

No answer. _Not good._ Jack slowly reached for his compass as he cautiously called out again, "Mr. Cotton?"

Silence. Jack shrank back in his captain's chair as he called out a last resort, his voice cracking into a slightly higher octave, "Hector?"

The doorknob ever-so-slowly began to turn. Jack desperately fumbled with his compass, opening it in one last hopeful, desperate act. The arrow spun wildly, then froze… dead centre in front of him... Towards the door. _Buggar._

Jack didn't dare look up.

"Jack?" The soft voice echoed within his dark cabin. Finally, Jack forced himself to look up at her. She stood as fragile and feeble as a china doll, as though at any given moment she might collapse and shatter before his eyes - right there in the doorway. Her hair was ratty, her pirate attire unflattering, and her face unnaturally flushed… as though she had been crying. He desperately hoped that she'd been crying - not that he cared. But she deserved to cry. However, he was reluctant to admit that she still looked more beautiful like this than any woman he had ever laid eyes on.

He quickly recovered his suave performance, resting his feet atop his desk as he leaned back to take her in. With some difficulty, he replaced his sensitive, eunuchy expression with a cold, indifferent smirk, "Ah! If it ain't me charming murderous, aye?"

Elizabeth opened her mouth to retort something nasty, but her face was all at once hesitant again and again she closed her mouth. She hesitantly let herself in and slowly paced about the room - as though pondering something. She was pondering a great many things, actually. Jack just didn't know it yet. His dark eyes followed her slender form hungrily as he watched her pace. His smug smirk slowly dissolved into that of a lustful grimace, "Why 'ave you come here, luv?"

No! He could not let her have the upper hand on him! Not again!!! He'd already learned from that mistake… and more than once at that, he might add! He must be cold. Cutting. Quick. He must be heartless! Especially to her! Too bad she'd finally led him to realize that he had a heart, after all…

"Jack…" Elizabeth tried again, stumbling on her words. She turned again to face him, planting her feeble feet firmly to the slick wood floor. Oh … to look at him! Again she lost herself for words, taking in his shadowy form. There was a massive lump in her throat, and a knot in her stomach that felt something absolutely horrible. Oh, damn! Why did he have to look so good there!? Him with his lean, muscular body and his golden smile! His scent of rum and spices was causing her to melt before him like chocolate in one's mouth… rich and warm and she couldn't stop it. And yet, at the very same time, she felt all so cold and desolate… as though someone and torn-out her heart and shattered it, then trampled off on all those broken pieces… _Why do I feel this way?_ She tried to reason with herself,_ If anyone should feel this way, it's Jack! _I'm _the one that trampled all over _his heart_ and left him to the Kraken!_ _I… I've brought this on myself… _She emitted a low and painful sob. If Jack noticed, he didn't say anything. Slowly, she tried to begin yet again, "Jack, I -"

Jack could feel his blood beginning to boil. Suddenly, he felt a thousand more emotions toppling down on top of him; plundering his spirit and tearing at his heart. Jack grabbed the rum bottle he'd been last drinking from and threw it, as he felt himself loose composure and barked, "OUT WITH IT, WOMAN!"

The bottle missed Elizabeth's startled face by inches as she jumped, letting out a soft, broken cry. There it shattered as it crashed against the hard surface, crumbling to the floor. Another sob escaped Elizabeth's throat. There were shards of glass sprinkled throughout her hair and she could feel something sharp and tiny spearing against the corner of her right eye. Elizabeth stood completely frozen, though… paralyzed with both shock and fear.

Jack's eyes went wide as he took in the reality of what he had just done, "Lizzie…" he breathed, slowly rising from his chair as his eyes searched her face.

Elizabeth still stood there, completely frozen. She could feel something warm and wet beginning to slowly seep down the side of her jaw line. She allowed one careless, heart-wrenched sob to escape her throat, "Jack!"

Jack sprang from his seat, nearly crashing into his desk on his way to get to her. Scrambling clumsily around the object, he stood paralyzed a few mere feet before her. An awkward silence passed as Jack debated his next move. And then, ever so slowly, Jack closed the vast distance between himself and Elizabeth until there were only a few seldom inches between their faces. His brooding eyes gazed deeply into hers before he hesitantly brought his hand up to meet her cheek. "Lizzie…" he murmured again. He turned sharply and quickly headed over to a large sea chest in the corner, from which he had soon extracted a white cloth shirt. Tearing off a piece of the material, he was soon standing back in front of her. Jack slowly, hesitantly brought the cloth up to her face as he began to wipe away the warm, fresh wetness. They white cloth came away red. At first, he avoided her eyes, keeping his own dutifully upon her bleeding jaw line, traveling hesitantly across the rest of her face in an act of assuring himself that this was the only place from which the blood was flowing. Eventually, though, he brought himself to look into them. Her eyes had been following his, and so now they were as honey-liquid mirrors… gazing back into his own. His breath caught momentarily, and then he breathed, "Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of his warm breath tickling gradually across her skin, "Jack…"

"I'm sorry…" He stumbled over his words, then paused as his eyes caught attention at something, "Lizzie dear, hold still. There be a piece of glass in the corner o' your eye."

Elizabeth obeyed and Jack ever so gently pulled the piece of glass away. Jack then continued as the blood slowly began to be absorbed by the cloth, "I shouldn't have done that…"

Another sob caught in her throat, "I - Jack! It's not you that needs to be sorry…"

"Come to talk about the little incident on deck, have we?" Jack smirked smugly, but the smile did not reach his charcoal eyes, which were clouded over by sorrow, pain, and regret. This did not go unnoticed by Elizabeth.

"Jack… I… I'm s-"

"Don't give me that!" Jack barked, taking a sudden, sharp step back. The moment had obviously ended, "I don't wanna hear it, Lizzie!"

"It was the only way! Can you not you see that?"

"But you just had to leave me there, didn't you? Shackled to that mast and dyin for more!" he glared angrily into her eyes, as his own charcoal eyes burned passionately, "Are you honestly tellin' me that that was the only way to get me there? That there weren't other ways to get me to that there mast!?"

Elizabeth broke his gaze, turning her eyes downwards to her boots as she picked a stray hair from her breeches.

"Don't you dare look away from me, Elizabeth!" he barked again, "Don't you dare! You honestly think that you can kiss an' kill me without a backwards glance!? That there wasn't something more to that kiss?"

Elizabeth flinched.

"Look at me," he growled, "I want you to look at me when I'm talkin' to you!"

She looked. Slowly, he began to advance again. He was holding the compass now, "Tell me something honest, Lizzie. Was that the only reason for killin me? Could it be that I'm… an inconvenience to all yer lil' plans for the future? That perhaps I'm just a tad right too… distracting for you? And tell me, could it be that kiss was more than just a measly ol' distraction? Could it be... Could it possibly be… that said kiss was a way for the young missy in question to put silence to her conscience before she sent said captain off to see ol' beastie? And I wonder… by me sayin this… if said kiss could perhaps have been me missy's way of sayin' a tender… farewell?" Jack slowly brought his hand up to caress Elizabeth's good cheek lustfully.

Elizabeth coldly swatted it away, taking a step back, "You assume too much."

"On the contrary, milady, I reckon I assume so much on the condition that said assumptions are often… how shall we say? … True." His voice was deep and husky with an air of something that Elizabeth just couldn't quite place. And his charcoal eyes… how they were burning just so damned intensely! Searing into her own unwaveringly… unmeasured… dissatisfied…

Elizabeth grit her teeth. His face was again only inches from hers, his breath wafting freely across her face, her lips… and Elizabeth was finding it very difficult to remain under composure. Jack slowly allowed a smug smile to play across his face, his golden teeth glinting in the seldom, flickering light of the room, "Now tell me this, Lizzie. What does my compass point to?"

Elizabeth stumbled back, but she was all too very soon pinned up against the wall; trapped between a rock and a hard place. She moaned as she felt his weight begin to press against her, begging inwardly that he hadn't heard it. Which, as she could gather from the instantly increased smugness of his smile, he _had_. "I told you already," She struggled desperately, "it's broken."

"Oh, is it now?" Jack purred cruelly as he forcefully place the compass into her palm, "well… that's 'intresting."

"Jack…" she whimpered defeated, pleadingly, "please don't."

"And you know what was the cruelest part, luv? Your 'I'm not sorry'." His lips gently whispered across her jaw line as he spoke, before moving upward to her ear. He was so close… "But we all have justifications for the acts we do, don't we, luv?"

"Jack, please!"

"Pirate." he growled. And with this last, harsh whisper, Jack flung open the compass.

The seconds ticked past slowly as they listened to the whirr of the compass needle spinning. Elizabeth, feeling defeated, chose not to watch. She had attempted, in a final desperate act, to scramble away - but he had simply pinned her at both wrists to the wall of his cabin with his strong hands. She had tried dropping the compass, but Jack held it to her palm securely. He has also pushed his entire weight upon her, just to be sure that she could not escape. He honestly didn't give a damn, nor care how dishonorable he was being to her right now… She had struggled against his weight momentarily, but secretly, despite the agony of knowing that the truth would soon be known to him, despite the fact that Will would have been heartbroken if he knew, she was secretly elated at the ecstasy of feeling his weight upon her body… of feeling him so close that it was painful. Jack secretly could not bear to watch the spinning needle of the compass any more than her… perhaps even _less _so! And so he resorted to keeping his face buried in the nape of her neck, breathing deeply as he leaned heavily against her, savoring the moment as best he could…. He may very well never have this chance again - particularly once that damned compass stopped! He tried his best to ignore the shudders of lustful ecstasy echoing up throughout her body in response to his weight and actions… and even more so to restrain himself from answering them. He simply could not allow himself to do that…

All at once, the whirring stopped.

"Show me…" He groaned seductively into her ear. He was all too well aware of the fact that he was being cruel. However, that just didn't stop him. Because in his own reasoning, she deserved it. Elizabeth sobbed. Ever so slowly, Jack lowered his eyes downward to the compass…

And froze.

The compass was pointing directly at _him_!

"Elizabeth!" he breathed. Slowly, ever so painstakingly slowly, Hack brought his eyes back up to meet hers. Their eyes met. After an eternity had passed between them, Jack turned his brooding, dark eyes reluctantly away. He still remained silent. And then, when words again found their way back to him, it still took yet another eternity to say them. He was still holding her close, pinned up against the wall. His face was still resting, buried, in the nape of her neck. He breathed in deeply, taking a long, shaky breath. And then, whence he had regained enough composure to think, at last he spoke, "How long…?"

"Ever since you gave it to me it's pointed to you." Elizabeth admitted shakily in a tearful voice. She was desperately attempting to regain composure. And to then remain composed.

Jack slowly brought his eyes back to once again meet hers, "and how does beloved William feel about this?"

Elizabeth avoided his gaze desperately, "Jack, please don't."

"Why not?" Jack ran one hand stealthily down along her arm, across her collarbone, up her neck, to her chin. Firmly taking hold of her chin, he forced her to face him, "That whelp needs to realize that there be only room enough for one ladies' man aboard me ship."

In a sudden, wild spur of action, Jack thrust his lower body up against Elizabeth, knocking her back against the wall. Elizabeth yelped sharply, but not before Jack had forcefully guided her chin to his, his mouth coming crashing down upon hers as he captured her lips in his. His lips were hot, savoring, and demanding; hi body warm, rugged, and wanting, and Elizabeth felt a desperate desire locked-up and away deep inside of her to please him. Jack had gripped the back of her head with one hand, tangling his fingers in her thick, honey-brown hair. This was so, so unlike last time… this time, he was in complete and utter control. And both of them liked that. Their second kiss…

As the smoldering passion between them interlocked, Jack moaned, "Lizzie…"

Elizabeth attempted desperately to pull away, "Jack, stop! Wait!"

"No, Lizzie," Jack murmured huskily, "Persuade me."

Elizabeth could feel his smug, sly smile growing increasingly beneath her lips, "Jack - !" she gasped desperately. It was getting to be almost impossible to speak as she continued earnestly, "Please! Please stop! You need to listen -"

Jack groaned, slowly wrapping her legs about his waste, then proceeding to carry her across the room towards the bed, "And how exactly do I fit into your wedding plans with dear ol' William?" he purred cruelly, "I make the orders on this be- ship."

Too impatient to carry her all the way over to the bed, Jack settled for his desk instead, where he proceeded to seat her - being sure to keep one leg firmly nudged in between and parting hers. Leaning her back across the table, he kneeled over her, pinning both of her hands down with his own. She was panting raggedly now - her back arching away from the desktop hungrily. And yet, he could see the interior battle raging in her eyes… the battle between selfish desires and a need to righteously repent for past sins and obligation to prior commitments. A battle between selfish piracy and doing the right thing. No… it wasn't fair to force her to make that choice. He'd just have to make it for her… Ever so slowly, Jack leaned further over her, allowing his weight to gently settle over hers. He could feel a part of himself awakening… something that hadn't been put to use in a long while. Too long. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he breathed, "Time to follow the captain's orders, Dearie…"

"Jack…" she whispered feebly.

It was then that he felt it. Slowly, Jack pulled away from Elizabeth to peer down at her curiously, "What…?"

Her left hand was bare. Jack stared down at it darkly. Elizabeth followed his gaze. Sighing, she slowly sat up. Jack met her eyes, then turned away in an attempt to momentarily clear his mind and come-up with something witty with which to make a remark concerning the present situation. However, the action did little for him and he again came away with nothing. "Wha… how…"

Elizabeth gently laid a finger to his lips and he hesitantly lifted his eyes up to meet hers… staring into them darkly with a resonating passion. "I broke the engagement."

Jack continued to stare silently into her eyes as she continued, "You don't have to force yourself down on me, Jack. I tried to tell you… I… I won't deny you. Not any longer." Her eyes shifted momentarily to the ground. When they rose up again at last, they were brimming with many tears… too many. "It wasn't the compass that was broken, Jack! It was me!"

Jack broke their intense gaze to stare blindly down at the compass in his hand. Where did it point to now? Where would it point for him? He returned his eyes to hers as she sobbed and a tear fell from her cheek to the floor. She continued brokenly, "I've been so blind…"

"Lizzie…" he murmured, reaching out a hand to caress her cheek calmingly.

Elizabeth slapped it away, before shouting, "Do you have any idea how I feel, Jack? How deeply I regret the things I've done? How guilty I feel for breaking the hearts of the only two men I ever loved?! Do you have ANY idea how many times I've wished that I'd stayed with you? That I'd died too?! But it was the only way!!! If I'd have stayed behind, Will wouldn't have gone - and then no one would have had the guts to abandon ship!"

Jack stared at her silently - unseeingly. She could feel her rage and hurt and pain and love erupting now like a chasm of emotions strewn all around her, "Dammit, Jack Sparrow! What is this to you - a game!?"

"That's _Captain_ to you, Missy." Jack seethed furiously, "and why didn't you tell me you weren't committed, dammit? I'd 'ave had you seduced five minutes ago!"

"I was _trying_ to, but your tongue was choking me!" Her fiery eyes glared back at him.

Jack's eyes softened and he smiled. He just simply couldn't resist her when she was angry… "Easy, Lizzie… no need to be so feisty."

"I'm not - !" Jack pressed his hand over her mouth to cover it. Her glare intensified.

Jack slowly brought his hand away to release her mouth, instead bringing it to the side to caress her cheek, as he whispered, "Gently, Lizzie. Gently…"

Elizabeth sighed and turned her eyes away, all at once is evasive. Jack studied her delicate face intently. Empty moments hung in silence until, at last, he spoke, "Lizzie… what is it? What… what were you going to say?"

Elizabeth turned back to face him, but she could not meet his eyes. Jack's hand slid down to her chin, and he tilted her face up until she was again facing him. But still she would not meet his eyes, "Elizabeth."

At last her eyes met his. Encouraged, he continued, "Why did you break the engagement?"

She sighed and, in a splendid moment of realization and submission, she suddenly wrapped her arms about his broad shoulders and pulled him close, "I couldn't marry him."

Jack drank in the delicious scent that is known as Elizabeth as he buried his face in her hair, and moaned, "Why?"

"I couldn't give him my heart like that," she whispered.

"Why?" he asked again, only scarcely daring to hope.

She sighed yet again and clutched on tight, "It was no longer mine to give…"

Jack froze. What on earth did she mean by…?

The door swung open so suddenly that the wind from the action cast out a gust of breeze across the chamber hollowly. Both Jack and Elizabeth momentarily forgot how to breath…

Jack, whose face was pointed nearest to the direction of the door, turned his head ever so slowly and forced a smile, as he spoke a little too jovially, "Ah! Hector!"

Elizabeth dropped her arms. Her face burned with shame, and she felt as though her body had been turned to ice - she couldn't face that door. Barbossa said nothing. Jack slowly lowered his eyes back down to Elizabeth's, who looked up into his pleadingly. Then, in his captain's voice, he said quietly, "Lizzie, luv? Would you mind waiting for me out on deck? I have an instinctive intuition that Hector has something which he wishes to discuss."

Jack's eyes followed her form as she meekly exited the cabin regretfully.


End file.
